The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and in particular to connectors having a designed breaking strength.
A wide variety of electronic devices are available for consumers today. Many of these devices have connectors that facilitate communication with and/or charging of the corresponding device. These connectors often interface with other connectors through cables that are used to connect devices to one another. Sometimes, connectors are used without a cable to directly connect the device to an accessory, such as a charging station or a sound system.
As smart-phones, media players and other electronic devices become more compact and feature intensive, their corresponding cost increases. Thus it is desirable to protect the electronic device from damage. Because connectors are often interfaced with the electronic device, sometimes it may be the connector that causes damage to the electronic device through a drop event or other externally applied force. Thus, connectors that protect the electronic device from damage are desirable.